1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for controlling cargo in a contactless manner on crane equipment, and to a method for operating the device.
2. The Prior Art
Devices for x-raying piece goods are known and function based on X-rays or gamma rays, as a rule. Such devices are employed for x-raying the luggage of passengers in a suitable manner and for determining whether dangerous objects are contained in the transport container. X-raying methods and devices used for X-raying larger containers such as large cargo shipping containers are known as well. These known X-ray devices are larger units from which X-rays are transmitted through a container or larger cargo shipping container so as to check whether objects and devices not intended for shipment are present in the container. This the case at points where containers or larger shipping containers are shipped across international borders, in particular cargo shipping containers that are transported to other countries with trucks, cargo aircraft or ships.
It is problematic in connection with such devices in that they are located on the ground; and that a transportation means loaded with the container has to drive through the device, which requires that a suitable protective screening for the driver or persons present nearby has to be available. In particular, a separate transloading or transportation operation is needed so that such a container can be x-rayed. Such methods are especially not applicable when a large number of containers have to be quickly loaded and unloaded because long idle time periods or a long docking time for ships in harbors are not possible.
A device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,420 with which containers are X-rayed from the top by having a vehicle equipped with a cabin drive over the container and X-ray the container from above. German Patent No. DE 198 26 560 A1 discloses a device for checking the contents of sealed cargo carriers, in particular containers, which uses X-rays with which the container is x-rayed from the side by means of an x-ray machine mounted on a vehicle.
Both devices have the drawback that only individual containers can be x-rayed and this only after the container has been lowered to the ground by the crane. This requires a separate device that has to drive over the container.
It is therefore an object of the invention to develop a device and a method with which containers, in particular cargo containers that are unloaded from freighters, can be quickly and safely X-rayed while they are being unloaded without directly endangering persons.
The solution as defined by the invention provides a device for controlling cargo loads without contact on crane equipment, preferably on cargo container crane equipment by means of x-raying the cargo containers while they are being loaded on and unloaded from transport vehicles. An x-ray machine for controlling the shipping container without contact with the container is arranged on the crane itself. The shipping containers may be containers of different sizes. The containers may be x-rayed in two different ways. The shipping container is either lined up, i.e. it is scanned by means of a movable transmitting and receiving unit, or the shipping container is driven through the X-ray device, so that the transmitting and receiving unit is set up stationary. The x-ray device may function based on X-ray or gamma radiation.
The operating personnel of the crane is protected by a suitable protective screening device if the operator""s work station is located near the X-ray device. The protective screening is located between the work station of the operating personnel and the X-ray device.
The X-ray device can be arranged in various locations on the crane. It is advantageous if the X-ray device is arranged below the trolley of the crane, so that after the shipping container has been unloaded from the transport means, it passes through the X-ray device as it is being lifted, and a decision can be made during this phase as to whether the container is released for further transport or not to be unloaded.
According to another variation, the X-ray device is mounted on the trolley carriage and drives along with the carriage. This has the advantage that the shipping container can be X-rayed for a longer period of time as it is driven along the jib of the crane, permitting a more thorough viewing of the loaded goods. If it is found to be suspicious, the unloaded container can be put down in a special container stacking or storage space for further checking purposes.
According to another variation, the x-ray device is unmovably mounted on the jib or bridge of the crane and the crane trolley with the shipping container and the loading device drives through the X-ray device. If the shipping container is driven through the X-ray device that is unmovably mounted on the jib of the crane while the trolley is traveling, the container can be turned by 90xc2x0, so that it can be X-rayed from the longitudinal side. This permits brief X-raying of the shipping container, whereupon a decision can be made as to whether the cargo container is shipped on to its destination or has to be deposited in a special location for a more intensive check of its load.
According to another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the X-ray device is arranged in the area of the land-based steel construction of the crane. In that way, the transport container or large cargo shipping container can be checked while it is being lowered in a storage place or onto another transport vehicle. Two possibilities are available for arranging such a device on the land-based part of the steel construction. On the one hand, the shipping container to be lowered can be driven through a rigid or movable shaft or funnel in which it is X-rayed. On the other hand, the shipping container can be deposited on the steel construction in the X-ray device, X-rayed there, and then released for further shipping or lowering onto a transport vehicle.
Conventional cranes can be refitted without problems with such a load-controlling device mounted on crane equipment. The X-ray device can be monitored and the shipping container controlled at a safe distance from the crane, whereby the X-ray device may be coupled with the control of the crane so that after the X-raying process has been completed, a decision is made as to which location the cargo should be transported.
The device as defined by the invention offers the advantage that shipping containers can be quickly and safely X-rayed as they are being loaded and unloaded, whereby a decision can be made immediately after the X-raying operation without any further work step as to whether the shipping container can be released and shipped on, or has to be checked more thoroughly, or even whether the acceptance of the container should be rejected.